


Cloudy Days

by zonderliing



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, M/M, Vampire Hubert von Vestra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zonderliing/pseuds/zonderliing
Summary: Ferdinand finds himself in seek of shelter when the weather turns on him.A kind man offers his home to him, but theres something about him that isnt quite right.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Im hella late for #ferdibertweek2019  
> Will update frequently i promise.

The quest ferdinand had accepted would send him on a journey lasting almost three days time. He packed his belongings and saddled up, taking his most reliable horse, fit for a long ride, and readied himself for the days to come. 

He didn't mind the solitude. A quiet moment for him to clear his head, away from the chaos of daily activities. 

He stopped periodically for rest in the small towns he crossed, having a meal and sleeping at the local inns. He knew not to linger too long and kept focus on his goal, any dwindling would not be good, lest his journey take even longer.

He rose early, the sun peaking just over the horizon and he was on his way, humming quietly to himself as the wind swept through his hair tied back in a loose ponytail. 

On the third day, the clouds rolled in quick with sudden gusts of wind, catching him off guard without any sign of a town to take cover. The sun was blocked out easily with the promise of an oncoming storm. Mist thickened the air and Ferdinand reached to his side satchel to pull a lantern, lighting it to illuminate his path through the fog. 

The clouds rumbled, threatening with soft droplets that landed on Ferdinand’s cheek. 

He kissed his teeth, irritated at the sudden turn in the weather. No matter, a little rain would do nothing to deter him from his goal. He pulled a hood over his head to shield his face, attempting to deter the wind as it whipped his eyes, which became blurry with tears. The fabric was futile as the rain picked up, turning to a downpour in a matter of minutes. 

He clutched his hood tight under his chin, holding the lantern high to attempt to see through the heavy rain. It was difficult to see even a few feet ahead of him, but his horse did well in keeping on. He held tight at the horses reigns as they continue on, hoping maybe they would come across a town where they could take cover until the rain slowed. 

The sky rumbled again, more aggressive than the last, and a flash of lightning sparked from above. Ferdinand was almost thankful for a brief moment he could see his surroundings, unfortunately it seemed they were still in the middle of nowhere.

Ferdinans sighed and reached a hand down to attempt to soothe his horse, knowing this was less than ideal conditions but they had little choice but to continue. 

The rain was relentless, beating down in thick droplets that soaked Ferdinand's coat through until he was shivering. He felt his eyes droop, fatigue setting in but he tried his best to keep himself awake. 

The road seemed to continue on forever, without a single carriage or other rider to pass them by. Ferdinand felt himself about to collapse from exhaustion when suddenly, a glow of hope in the distance.

A road deviating from their main path, winding up a hill and atop, a large brick house with a lantern lit outside the door. 

Ferdinand did not hesitate for even a moment before steering his partner towards the home, hoping the host would be kind enough to let them seek shelter until the storm passed. 

As Ferdinand made his way up the hill to the house sitting atop, he realized it was much larger than he had anticipated. There was a stable off to the side, void of any other animals and he took the opportunity to tie up his horse and let her rest out of the rain. There was water and food already prepped and he thanked the goddess for the convenience they had stumpled upon. 

The redhead strode up to the front door, clutching his hood still tight around his face, despite it doing nothing from being soaked through. Closer now, he could better see the details of the front door, he held his lantern up, the walls were made of hard stone and the door of heavy, glossy wood. The windows and roof were decorated with large steel gates woven in intricate designs, gorgeous and unlike anything he'd ever seen before. Ferdinand was snapped out of his small daydream by another crack of thunder and lightning, glancing over his shoulder, feeling like he was being watched suddenly. He shook his head, reaching to knock as loud as he could, calling out over the rain. 

“Hello? Please- the rain! I only seek shelter for a brief moment! I beg you.” 

Ferdinand shifted his weight from one foot to the other, waiting for a response. Licking his lips impatiently and clenching his fist, fingers almost going numb from the cold and his gloves offered little relief. 

“Hello! Please, I simply ask-“ 

Ferdinand tried again, stopping mid phrase as the door opened a crack and warmth poured out from the inside. A glimmer of hope lit inside the man's chest, taking that as much an invitation as any. 

He pulled the door open further and slipped inside, closing the door briskly behind him to keep the rain out. He smiled wide and put his lantern down after snuffing it out. He turned, uttering his sincerest thanks to the host who had opened the door to offer their hospitality. His smile dropped, however, as he noticed there was no one around that could have opened the door. 

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, taking a slow step further into the foyer that was more suited to be a whole mansion. He looked back at the door and rubbed his eyes, perhaps the fatigue was getting to him. 

“Hello?” He called again, but was met once again with nothing but an echo, his voice perhaps a little too loud for what he intended. He pushed his hood from his head, thankful that his hair was only damp enough to cling to him slightly, wind whipped but still tied back out of his face. 

Ferdinand noticed a coat rack off to the side, a black double breasted jacket already hung up and soaking wet, which he took as a sign that someone was indeed home, and had been out recently. 

He took the opportunity to shed his own heavy, soaked jacket and cloak, hoping it would dry by the time he was ready to depart. 

“Dreadful weather, isn’t it?” 

The deep and sultry voice coming from behind the redhead so suddenly startled him enough to drop the garment he was hanging up. 

“Ah! Yes. My apologies for intruding-“ Ferdinand picked his jacket from floor to hang it up before turning to face the man speaking to him. 

The host had eyes that were deep and sunken, cheeks almost hollow and his skin nearly translucent. Hair like a raven, silky and shining in the candle light that illuminated the den they stood in. He looked as if he hadn’t seen the sun in decades but despite it all he was strikingly handsome, all sharp angles and bright eyes that seemed to look passed Ferdinand and into his soul.

Ferdinand cleared his throat, realizing he had stopped mid sentence, suddenly his mouth felt very dry. He ran his fingers through his hair to push it back out of his face, stray strands falling loose and into his face. 

“I do not mean to cause trouble, truly. I would simply appreciate the hospitality until the rain stops.” The redhead gestured loosely towards the window, however the other man was already gazing out the large pane, rain hammering down in thick droplets and wind shaking at the fencing over them, rattling against the glass. 

“It doesn’t seem to be letting up anytime soon, but you are more than welcome to stay, your friend as well.” 

For a moment Ferdinand wondered who the host could have been talking about but realization dawned on him that he had left his horse in the stable just beside the home. The thought briefly crossed his mind to ask how he knew he had arrived on horseback but the other gentleman turned and nodded for Ferdinand to follow him deeper into the mansion like home and he complied in ernest. 

“I was in the middle of making coffee, would you like a cup? Or perhaps tea is more to your liking?” The mystery man glanced over his shoulder, watching the redheads eyes widen with the proposition of a warm drink. 

“Yes- please.” He added quickly, his mind still foggy but he should not forget his manners. 

“Tea would be... lovely.” His face warmed slightly as he followed in stride with the other, he hoped it was not a fever becoming on him.


	2. Chapter 2

Ferdinand was guided down a hall and into a room in which the walls were lined with bookshelves. In the center were two plush red couches which faced each other, and a table at the center. 

The man turned to exit through another door and left Ferdinand to himself. The redhead strolled along the room, a library of sorts, he thought to himself. He noticed the dust collected on certain shelves, some used more than others. 

The redhead glanced around, trying to take in the decor. An expensive chandelier hung above his head, flickering with dozens of candles that cast the room in a soft yellow light, warm and welcoming. In this room there were no windows, simply two doors on either side.

Ferdinand shed a few extra layers, draping them over the arm of the couch. The cloth damp and heavy still, his jacket having soaked through just enough to the other layers. His rolled his shoulders, groaning at the stiffness in his joints from riding in the rain far too long. The air was warm against his skin now in just a thin white cotton shirt, so he stood to inspect the many shelves of books along the walls. 

He traced his fingers along the spines of certain books, tilting his head to try and read the titles. 

He pulled one from the shelf, blowing the dust from it before flipping through the pages slowly.

“Do you enjoy reading?” 

Ferdinand jumped, startled again by the other man's sudden presence. He placed his hand over his chest to still his beating heart.   
“Goddess- are you always so light footed? Scared me half to death.” 

The host chuckled quietly and set down a tray with two pots and cups, as well as a couple of biscuits on a plate. The man was by the table but his voice felt as if it had been spoken right behind him. 

Ferdinand forced a smile to calm himself as he slid the book back into place and joined the other man, sitting across from him on the couch. 

“A fan of horses, are you?”

The host poured tea into a delicate floral cup, glancing up between thick bangs that covered a single eye, watching the other man who was staring intently at the way the liquid flowed from the pot. Transfixed by the action. 

“The book.” The host prompted with a nod, referring to the one Ferdinand had been looking at. He smiled softly as he finished pouring the tea, placing it back down on the tray with a clink and offered the cup up to the other.

Ferdinand seemed to snap out of his thoughts at that, as if the other man had pierced the space he had lost himself in. He extended his hand, taking the cup and gently cradling it in his lap, appreciating its warmth. 

“Yes… I suppose I am.” He stared down at the steaming hot liquid for a moment, almost in disbelief before lifting the cup to take a sip. He already knew what to expect, as he would never mistake the smell for anything else. A southern fruit blend, one of his favorites. 

“I hope the tea is to your liking.” The host said while he busied himself with pouring his own cup, this time filling it with the second pot of coffee. He reclines back on his side of the sofa with his cup, holding it with both hands as he sipped, sitting cross legged and propper, watching Ferdinand over the rim. 

Ferdinand glanced at the other for a brief moment, the way the watched him over his cup was mildly unsettling and made him want to look away but for some reason he felt lost in those pearly hues. A mist that both screamed at him to run but made him feel warm and safe, all at the same time.

He blinked several times, head spinning slightly and he placed the cup down on the table before him, clearing his throat to bring himself back to his senses. Perhaps he was more tired than he had thought. 

“I don’t think I caught your name?” The dark haired man pried, placing his cup down to mimic Ferdinands gesture, reaching for the plate of cookies and holding it up to offer to the redhead instead. 

“Ferdinand Von Aegir, from the Adrestrian empire. And you? Mr-?” He waved his hand to dismiss the offering. The heat in his face returning and despite not having eaten for quite some time, he lacked appetite. 

“Hubert von Vestra.”

“Mr.von Vestra” The redhead repeated the name as if testing how it felt on his tongue.   
“And how long have you lived here?” He asked, trying to strike up a conversation as he reached for his tea again, unable to stop himself from sipping on it. 

“I inherited this home in my family’s passing, and now it is in my care.” Hubert crossed his hands over his knee and leaned forward.   
“You’re not from around here.” It wasn’t a question. 

Ferdinand swallowed thick, the liquid burning his throat as he coughed.   
“Ah- no, I was sent on business, the storm lead me here and now-.” Ferdinand laughed nervously.

“You seem to be stuck with me.” Hubert finished with a smirk. He stood and reached to grab the damp clothes that Ferdinand had discarded, draping them over his arm and taking his leave from the room without another word. 

“Well I could hardly consider it being stuck here. Your home is quite lovely!” Ferdinand stumbled over what he was saying after being cut off so suddenly. He stood, walking quickly behind Hubert to keep up, glancing over his shoulder at the tea being left behind. Shame, he was enjoying that. 

Hubert lead them up a few flights of stairs and Ferdinand tried not to trip over his own feet, by goddess this man walked fast. 

“I appreciate the compliment.” Hubert smiled at the other before he stopped in front of a door down the hallway, he opened it to guide them both inside to a bedroom and hung the damp clothes up on another coat rack off to the side. 

“You are welcome to stay here for the night. Dreadful for you to continue your journey like this.” The lightning flashed through the windows as if to prove his point, thunder shaking the grate on the windows which sent a chill through Ferdinand. 

“You are too kind, truly.” Ferdinand’s voice was soft and fond and he was about to protest with the idea that any more delays would put him behind schedule, but another flash of lightning made him realize that he didn’t really have much of a choice. It would be foolish of him to go back out in this weather. 

“I will draw you a bath and fetch you some dry clothes. It would be a shame for you to catch a cold. Please, be comfortable, this is your home for tonight.” Hubert nodded and ducked out of the room, brushing passed Ferdinand to grab supplies for the other. 

Ferdinand stood alone in the room, the candles flickering as Hubert disappeared out the door. The redhead wrapped his arms around himself to suppress a shiver. The room felt cold, not nearly as lively as the study they had been in before. 

He moved to sit on the edge of the bed, creaking with his weight as he laid back with a flop. He stared at the ceiling until his vision began to swim and he closed his eyes, thinking to rest for just a moment until Hubert returned. A warm bath would be nice.


	3. Chapter 3

Ferdinand tried to fight back the guilt he felt as he sank further down into the bath. His hair was freshly washed with sweet smelling soap and his skin scrubbed of dirt. He knew he shouldn’t be taking as much time as he was but the steam from the bath was warm and comforting and truly there was nowhere for him to go, so could he not indulge in a peaceful moment to himself?

The candles lining the walls flickered idly and the wind from the outside made the windows creak just the slightest. He scanned the bathroom and sighed, wondering what the consequences of his stay might entail. It wasn’t his fault though, the weather was unpredictable and if he hadn’t stopped then it could have lead to something far worse.

It was strange how comfortable Hubert was with having a stranger enter his home, almost as if it was a regular occurrence, however Ferdinand tried to convince himself that the man was just an honest host. After all they were in the middle of nowhere, perhaps Hubert was used to being visited by travelers going stray on their paths. 

Ferdinand stayed as long as he possibly could until the water ran cold and forced him out. His mind continued to wonder as he stepped out to dry off. He had so many questions about the Von Vestra household and about Hubert himself. Was Hubert always this kind? Or was he the exception? 

He twisted his hair to get rid of the excess water, moving in front of the mirror to brush it out slowly as he waited for his skin to dry. He braided it along the side, tying it with a ribbon Hubert had given him before he stepped back into the room he had been assigned for his stay. Hubert had been kind enough to bring him some spare clothes while his others hung to dry. Clean clothes llay folded on the bed and Ferdinand picked up the shirt, holding it out to inspect it. 

Droplets dripped slowly from his damp hair, slipping down his bare chest to his legs, pooling at his feet in a tiny puddle. The water cooled on his skin, making him shiver. Perhaps it was the construction of the mansion that made for easy drafts but he couldn’t help the goosebumps that seemed to actively prickled up against his skin. 

He swallowed the lump in his throat, glancing over his shoulder and around the room. He felt watched, but he supposed anyone would feel so as they stood naked in a strangers home. 

He dressed quickly, slipping the oversized shirt on, a deep navy to contrast against his pale, freckled skin. He stepped into the breeches offered to him, they were a bit short but still quite large, hitting him at mid calf but he tied them around his waist to stop them from slipping off his hips once he’d tucked the shirt in. 

Almost as if on cue, there was a knock at the bedroom door and Hubert stepped in after only a moment's hesitation. 

“Ah. They fit, I am pleased.” The man’s eyes dragged slowly up and down and Ferdinand found himself holding his breath. The others gaze felt heavy, pinning him down and holding him in place. His skin felt hot and this time it wasn’t a sickly feeling, but rather a blush that creeped down Ferdinands chest from the tips of his ears. Hopefully Hubert would think it was just from scrubbing his skin too hard. 

“Dinner is ready, if you would follow me.” 

The raven haired man lead them back down the stairs and through another hall, though Ferdinand was very much distracted by the amount of frames hanging on the walls, they lacked photos, and instead were filled with framed texts and letters. 

“I suppose you think it’s peculiar.” Hubert said without stopping and Ferdinand was starting to question if he was just too obvious in his staring or if the other man could read minds. 

“Peculiar? No. Are you a writer?” Ferdinand asked, needing to pick up his pace to once again fall in step with Hubert and not fall behind. 

“Perceptive, but not quite.” Hubert glanced over his shoulder, catching the others eye for a brief second.   
“Letters from my family before passing. Their words, to me, have much more meaning than any photograph ever would.” 

They stepped into an extensive dining hall. A table, much too large for just two people, yet there was only one place set. The amount of food on display was quite extraordinary for just the two of them, and the time it must have taken to prepare, it all didn’t seem at all possible with how long he had been in the bathroom. Ferdinand knew he had taken a bit of extra time to tend to his hair, but even then it seemed like a stretch. 

Hubert moved behind a chair, pulling it out for his guest. 

“Please dig in, you must be hungry after a long trip.” 

Ferdinand couldn’t deny it. His stomach was grumbling at the thought and it all smelled delightful. He had yet to even really realized what time it was with how quickly it had gotten dark. He took the seat offered and Hubert rounded the side to sit at the head of the table. He watched Ferdinand with a nod towards the food, urging him to dig in as he sipped at a fresh cup of coffee. 

Ferdinand was hesitant to start, but his mouth was salivating at the prospect of filling his stomach with something more than a loaf of bread and cheese.   
“Are you not eating?” He asked slowly, unsure if it was right for him to start eating when his host was without a plate before him.

Hubert shook his head slowly and took a sip from his cup.   
“I had eaten before your arrival, rest assured I will not go hungry.” He nodded at the table, trying to encourage the other to eat. 

Ferdinand nodded and reached for what was in front of him. There was so much he was hardly sure where to start. Hubert had prepared nearly a buffet, counting himself as spoiled. 

Once he started, he could hardly stop. The meal was unlike anything he had ever tasted before. How had he been so blind to such delicacies? What had he done to deserve to be treated so well with mouth-watering deliciousness? Flavors that made his tongue search for more to greedily fill his stomach. 

Hubert watched the man with a smirk that he hid behind his cup, sipping quietly at his coffee as he watched Ferdinand devour the meal before him. However to Hubert, there was no meal more delicious looking than the man before him. 

He stood slowly, Ferdinand too distracted by the food to even register Huberts movements. 

He moved behind the chair, leaning over to whisper into Ferdinand’s ear. 

“Does this satisfy you?” He placed his hands on the redhead’s shoulders, sliding them down into his shirt to feel his chest, to feel his heart beat, alive and full of fresh, young blood. 

Ferdinand hummed in response as he chewed, enchanted by the food Hubert had set in front of him. His eyes were foggy, unaware of the man's intentions, unknown to the trance he had him in. 

“Good.” Hubert whispered again, licking over the shell of his ear, dragging his teeth along the rosy flesh, warm and flushed. His teeth grew sharper, fangs catching just the tip to cut and suck the small bud of blood that nose to the tip of Ferdinand's ear. 

Huberts eyes nearly rolled back even at the small taste. It was sweet, almost floral and he lapped at the wound until the blood stopped. He sighed, fingers digging into the man's shoulders, holding himself back from devouring him whole. 

How kind Ferdinand had been to expose his neck by tying his hair off to the side, unknowing of the invitation he made. Regardless it would be foolish of Hubert to indulge so soon. His eyes were dark with desire, holding back the carnal need to rip into Ferdinand’s throat and suck him dry. 

Foolish. 

This man was too good to give up. He could make this last just a bit longer. Make it worth it.

Hubert dropped to his knees, grabbing for Ferdinand’s arm and pushing his sleeve up to expose his wrist. The vampire grazed his fangs along Ferdinand’s forearm, his pulse heavy, and veins dark, prominent under his pale skin. He licked over Ferdinand’s wrist, sweet with the soap from his bath. 

Hubert looked up, ginger eyes blank and nearly soulless as he’d fully succumb to the spell he’d been put under. The vampire smirked and sunk his teeth deep into the man's arm, moaning as the blood gushed from his veins and hit his tongue. He sucked, gulping down the sweet crimson liquid with earnest. 

How long had it been since he had tasted blood this sweet? Surviving off the cattle he would come across, the lone horse he could capture and the weary travelers who crossed this path. 

Ferdinand was something else. Royal blood that excited him, made him moan and his eyes roll back with the pure pleasure and bliss as it slid down his throat like expensive silk. Hubert felt as though life had been breathed back into him, if he could even remember how such a thing felt. His joints loosened, his vision cleared and his energy rejuvenated like no other blood before.

Hubert had to force himself to stop. It was difficult to pull away, lapping every last drop he could before he drained the man of too much. He wanted him to heal. He needed Ferdinand to live, so he could drink again. How could he let him leave? Waste something so beautiful and so sweet. 

He would keep him. Ferdinand would not leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drinks wine to beta a chapter 
> 
> Yahoo


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing Ferdinand realized when he wakes is that he is in bed. The bed in the room he had been given to spend the night in the Von Vestra mansion. The second thing he realized was that he was naked, his clothes neatly folded on the dresser off to the side. 

A steaming cup of tea was placed on the bedside table, smelling distinctly of Almyran pine needles. He had no idea how long it had been, or how long he had been asleep, but he could tell the cup was still hot so it must have been placed there recently. 

The door was cracked open just an inch, enough to let in a dim light from the hallway, and the sound of a piano filtered in quietly, echoing from somewhere else in the mansion.

Ferdinand had no idea what time it was, but he much would have liked to find out. As he stood, he was suddenly hit with a wave of nausea that sent him running to the bathroom.

He attempted to brace himself against the toilet but his arm gave out and he hissed in pain. He glanced at his hand, realizing it was wrapped in a careful bandage but had no memory of how it happened. He rested his hot forehead against the cold porcelain. Trying desperately to recall the nights events, however his memory after sitting down with Hubert for tea that previous day were foggy. Had it even been a whole day? 

He felt weak, groaning as he held his head. Everything hurt, his mind spinning aggressively and he squeezed his eyes shut to dull the ache pounding in the back of his head.

His stomach turned on him and he distantly registered the sound of the music stopping. 

It was quiet. 

The bathroom was cold under his naked body but it felt nice on his heated skin. His mind felt foggy, the dull throbbing in his skull enough to stop him from moving. He let himself drift, body and mind exhausted.


	5. Chapter 5

Ferdinand woke, blinking slowly. He was back in bed, the tea cup beside the bed gone but he felt surprisingly better. The clothes on the dresser were still there but this time there was no piano playing. 

He sat up and rubbed his eyes, stretching his arms out and groaning as his elbows and spine cracked. It felt heavenly, and he was starting to wonder truly how long he had been asleep for. 

He caught sight of his wrist, vaguely remembering there had been a bandage there but it was gone now. Perhaps a dream? 

He glanced at the window but it was still dark. Was it night? Or day? He couldn’t tell. 

He tossed the covers aside and slipped out of bed. He approached the window, searching for a way to open it for some fresh air, but the bars on it were locked in place, and showed no signs of budging. 

He sighed, deciding maybe he could go for a walk instead. He needed to stretch, feeling as though he had been inside far too long. The rain must have stopped by then, at least he could no longer hear it against the windows.

Ferdinand dressed himself and made his way down the stairs. It took him a few tries to make it back down to the main foyer, a little lost along the many hallways within the mansion without Hubert to guide him.

He searched for his jacket that should have been hanging on the rack next to the door, however it was missing, along with the rest of his things he had left there. 

Curiously, he tried for the door, but before he could reach it, a voice ringing right behind him made him flinch away as if the handle he had touched was hot.

“Going somewhere? In the dead of night?” Hubert raised a perfectly sculpted brow, watching Ferdinand with a fixed stare, eyes as deep and sunken as when they’d first met, yet something about them seemed different.

“Goddess. You scared me half to death. Again.”  
The redhead spun around and clutched his chest, breathing out a nervous laugh. 

“Only half to death?”

Ferdinand to tense up a bit. 

“A joke.” Hubert pointed out and the redhead seemed to relax his shoulders a bit at that. 

Ferdinand seemed to process this for a moment before he let himself give in and laugh. He visibly relaxed, reaching a hand back to tuck a few strands of loose hair behind his ear.   
“You should work on your delivery.” 

He nodded towards the door with a shrug.   
“I was simply checking if the rain had stopped, it was difficult to see from the bedroom window.” 

Hubert hummed and took a step back to let the man breathe, afraid that he might just scare the poor boy fully to death, and that would not be any good.

“Anyway- I really should be going, I mustn’t delay my quest any longer.” Ferdinand turned back towards the door, reaching for the handle again. 

This time, Hubert was suddenly in front of the door, blocking it, and Ferdinand gasped. He stumbled back, fear striking him as he swallowed the thick lump in his throat. There was no way Hubert could have moved that fast, there was no human explanation for such movement. 

“Truly, I think you would be best suited to stay the night and continue in the morning.” Hubert spoke slowly, his voice rough and deep, sounding almost as a threat despite his words being nothing but a suggestion. Ferdinand’s heart was racing, his pulse in his throat. His hands trembled and he clenched them into fists to stop their shaking, as if his body knew something that his mind couldn’t remember. 

Hubert took slow steps forward the redhead, foot heavy against the stone flooring. Ferdinand took a step back to keep the distance between them. His hands reached to clutch his chest, heart threatening to jump out of his chest at any moment. Blood rushing in his ears, making them ring as fear pulsed through his veins. 

“Oh… sweet Ferdinand,” Hubert started, eyes turning dark and smokey. He could smell the blood rushing under the others skin, it was intoxicating. The way the fear radiates off him made his knees weak and he licked over his lips, hardly able to hold himself back from pouncing on the other man, and sinking his teeth into that deliciously pale skin. 

“I’m not trying to hurt you.” The vampire continued, reaching a hand out for the other, trying to make peace, but he could tell he had certainly spooked Ferdinand far more than intended, and it would take quite a deal more of convincing to regain his trust. 

He sighed deeply, bending at the hip into a bow and offering his hands to either side to make himself more vulnerable.

“I- Apologize for my earlier ministrations. It was not my intention to be so hostile. I have invited you into my home as a guest and I regret to say I’ve been a terrible host...” his eyes glanced up at Ferdinand to gauge his reaction. The boy seemed on edge but not entirely ready to flee at a moments notice, Hubert stood a chance still.

“Perhaps I have not been fully honest with you.” 

Hubert stood a bit straighter, one arm folded over his stomach, the other gesturing to the rest of the mansion. 

“You see- I am but a lonely man and was simply excited for the opportunity to host such a young and, extravagant man such as yourself,” 

Hubert took a few steps forward, glad to see Ferdinand didn’t immediately recoil at the movement. 

Hubert let himself close the distance between the two. He circled around the redhead and leaned in to whisper, lips brushing his ear. He leaned close enough to smell the blood throbbing in his neck, and could see the bob of Ferdinand's adams apple as he swallowed. 

“Please allow me to make it up to you, stay. I promise you will not regret it.” 

Hubert grabbed the boy by the arms, long, slender fingers holding him in place. His hands were cold against Ferdinand’s heated skin, and although his hands were heavy, they didn’t quite hold him in place. 

Ferdinand licked his lips, voice caught in his throat. His entire body trembled, mind screaming for him to run but his body wanted so badly to stay. Curiosity wanting to know just what it was that Mr. von Vestra had to offer. 

“Will you hurt me?” Ferdinand squeaked out after a beat of silence passed between them both. 

Hubert chuckled, an honest laugh and his finger came up to brush soft and slow over his cheek, a movement that made his shiver from head to toe. Spine tingling at every breath Hubert took, only inches away from him. 

“Only if that is what you desire.” 

Ferdinand tilted his head slightly, beautiful sunset eyes chancing a glance at Hubert. Electricity coursed through him as if he had been struck by lightning as their eyes met. Huberts gaze so powerful and it made his knees week and his mouth watered with anticipation and the ultimate desire to give in. 

So he did.


End file.
